


A change of heart.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Carrying on from Dave hearing Kayleigh on the bluetooth phone.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A change of heart.

" Well he is an effing arsehole John "

" You didn't have to tell him "

" John, John are you there John ?" Dave's voice was loud and clear through the car speakers.

" Aye I'm here Dave , you too love , piss off, go on do one "

" What's happening John ?" 

John glared at Kayleigh and made the zipped lip gesture. 

" Some mad bitch, didn't think I was moving fast enough, bloody road rage "

" Aye, well it sounded an awful lot like wee Kayleigh to me " Dave said ,sounding unconvinced by John's explanation. 

" Aye, well she looked nowt like her "

" Are you definitely on your own ?"

" Scouts honour "

" No Kayleigh?"

" No, no Kayleigh "

" So it's just you ?"

" Are you deaf Dave, I said I'm on my own, It's just me here, I'm by myself like I said already ? "

" Well I was just checking "

" Okay fine then"

" John,........son, I took what you said onboard and I'll help you okay ?

Kayleigh and John looked at each other, Dave sounded uncharacteristically sincere .

" What we're that Dave ?"

" I was thinking about what you said last week son, and if you're really serious, I'll smooth it through with them upstairs okay ?"

" What conversation was that Dave, we talk every day ?"

" The one about you being madly in love with our little Kayleigh Kitson, that one, remember ?"

Kayleigh turned to look at John, he stared straight ahead, the deep blush on his face spoke volumes though, it told her everything she needed to know .

" Thanks Dave " 

" No worries pal, I'll make it right okay ?"

" Cheers "

Dave hung up. John switched off the car radio.

The two of them sat in silence, Kayleigh occasionally glanced at John, he chanced to occasionally look out the corner of his eye.

" Pull up here please " Kayleigh said. indicating a parking space in front of a row of small shops.

" Kayleigh I ………"

" Here please " Kayleigh repeated.

John pulled up, Kayleigh released her belt and got out, gently closing the door. John sighed and leant forwards resting his head on the wheel, lamenting yet another relationship fiasco. The knock on his window drew his attention 

" Come on slow coach, I'll treat you to a burger " a smiling Kayleigh beckoned him to follow her.

John was out of the car like a shot, trailing in the wake of a little redhead.

Kayleigh nodded towards a booth, John unhesitatingly went and sat down, Kayleigh joined the small queue, John was on his second mental run through of what he was going to say when Kayleigh returned.

" Cheeseburger, fries and a diet coke " she put a tray in front of John.

She put a second tray on the other side of the table, it looked to John like chicken nuggets and a milkshake .

" Kayleigh I ……."

" Eat up John " she nodded and smiled.

They ate in silence, every time John looked up ,she seemed to be staring at him, occasionally she smiled.

" Kayleigh I………."

" Did you say what Dave said you said?"

John nodded.

" And did you, I mean do you mean it ?"

" Yes I did, I do "

" Wow " 

" Look Kayleigh………."

" What is he going to smooth through ?"

" He's arranging …. ……"

" It's for us to be together isn't it, I mean I know that the company isn't keen on staff and managers dating, that's what Dave's doing isn't it, fixing it so we can be together ?" Kayleigh positively radiated happiness as she spoke.

" No"

" No ?"

" The opposite in fact, he's arranging me a transfer so we can't be "

Suddenly John realised what cut the atmosphere with a knife really meant .

" Oh "

" Look babe ….."

" No it's okay John you don't owe me an explanation, in fact you don't owe me anything "

John could see her chin quiver, but she was fighting back the tears.

" I better go John " 

" No you can't, not yet, I'm doing it to protect you, because I love you "

" Love me that much you're leaving your job to avoid me ?"

" It's not that " 

" It is that, it's exactly that, if you didn't love me you'd stay "

" Look love, I want nothing more than to stay, but you would be the target for every sexual innuendo, snide remark, lewd comment, the nudges and winks all the way hay's and wolf whistles, you've seen it and heard it "

" And ?"

" And what ?"

" And so what, I'm thirty six John, I'm not gonna run away crying about someone asking if you're a good shag, or if you have a favourite position."

" I don't care if it wouldn't bother you or not, I'm not having you subjected to it "

" So you tell me you love me, or I should say you tell someone else, then before I can reply, you run away "

" I'm not running away !!"

" That's exactly what you're doing John, exactly " Kayleigh spoke through her teeth, making no attempt to hide her anger.

" Once I was gone, I thought that perhaps someday we could……."

Kayleigh gasped as she had a sudden revelation, she stood and slapped John harder than she had ever slapped anyone, it hurt her hand, it must have hurt him .

" Jesus Christ Kayleigh " the violence of the slap shocked him more than the slap itself. 

" Don't you ever speak to me again " Kayleigh grabbed her bag and ran out of the restaurant, John hot on her heels.

" Kayleigh?" John shouted but she steadfastly ignored him.

Eventually he caught up, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, she was a wreck, mascara streaked and crying, sobbing deeply, John, although unsure what he had done, felt deeply remorseful.

" Please Kayleigh talk to me, what's wrong ?"

"You were never going to tell me, were you ?:

" Of course I was , I wouldn't suddenly disappear "

" What ?"

" I wouldn't suddenly disappear, I'd have told you I was leaving "

" Leaving ?"

" Yes, leaving "

" You would have said you're leaving, that it ? Kayleigh shrugged.

" Of course I………."

" You're effing unbelievable, do you know that ?"

" How ?"

" Piss off John, just go , just get out of my life, let me be "

" Maybe I'm thick or summit, but I'm missing something here ?"

" I don't give a shit if you tell me that you're leaving ,I meant tell me you loved me, you were never going to do that were you ?"

John opened his mouth but nothing came out .

" Were you Mister Redmond?"

Still John couldn't speak.

" Were you ?" Kayleigh prodded him in the chest as she spoke.

" I don't know "

" Yes you do John, you know you do, you wouldn't have said a word, you would have just upped sticks and disappeared "

" I would have ".

" Liar "

" That's unfair, I…….."

" Liar, it all lies isn't it?"

" No , Kayleigh, listen I …….."

" Why, so you can hurt me more, lie to me more"

" I wouldn't lie to you darling "

" Please, just let me go John " Kayleigh wailed.

Kayleigh shook her head, sobbed and turned away, John immediately turned her back around.

" I love you, I've already told you that, what else do you want me to do ?"

" You were ready to walk away John, just keep going, get Dave to fix that for you too "

They stood looking at each other, neither had noticed the rain, or the glances of passersby, some smiling , some frowning, but all too busy to wait and see what was happening, all too busy doing something else.

" I was going for you, leaving for you "

" I don't need you to, I've never needed you to, I'll look after myself thank you, bye John it's been a blast "

John watched Kayleigh walk away, he took a deep breath,

" Now John, man up son, don't let this finish like this son, go get her " his dad's voice in his head was that loud he could have sworn he was standing next to him.

John jogged after Kayleigh, again he caught up with her, and turned her around.

" Kayleigh I……."

" Please John" she said through her tears," let me walk away, let me end this "

" No, this isn't an ending Kayleigh, this should be the beginning"

" Please John "

John knelt down, 

" I'm begging you Kayleigh, please don't walk away "

" Get up, you're embarrassing yourself, people are staring "

" I don't give a shit about them "

" Well you're embarrassing me "

" Please Kayleigh, let's go back to the car, let me talk for five minutes, let me try to work out how I've gotten this so wrong, please, I'm begging you "

" There's nothing you can say John "

" Then you tell me what you're feeling, tell me how I've fucked up, please don't end what we've got now by walking away "

" Just like you were eh ?"

" Please Kayleigh, please "

Kayleigh shrugged, looked to the heavens, then pulled her bag further onto her shoulder and headed towards the car, John walked by her side, they said nothing. Stoic, uncaring, heartless John Redmond cried as he walked to the car, he didn't know why, he just knew he was, he had had to let go, he just couldn't contain himself anymore, he knew his heart was close to breaking, again. 

" I'll manage." Kayleigh said coldly as John went to open her door.

John shrugged and walked to his own side.

She sat staring straight ahead, John could see she was still crying, she suddenly looked at him, she couldn't hide her look of shock, and John didn't hide his tears.She looked away eventually. 

" I love you Kayleigh, more than I've ever loved anybody, and I thought if I just slipped away, before you found out, before I had to tell you, that I'd protect you from being hurt, looks like I've gotten that wrong huh ?"

" You think ?" Kayleigh still didn't face him.

" I thought it was for the best, honestly, its breaking my heart that I've gotten you upset, I wanted to avoid this"

" And you thought leaving our store wouldn't hurt me ?"

" Yes I'd just be another……….."

" You don't get it do you, you really haven't worked it out ?"

" I get the fact that I've hurt you, I'm not that stupid or insensitive, and I'm so so sorry."

" You really don't get what's upsetting me ?"

" The fact that I didn't tell you I guess "

" No, it's not that, well it is but only partly "

" You'll have to tell me love, I'm lost "

" How do you think I feel about you John ?"

Kayleigh had turned to face him as she spoke, she noticed he was still shedding tears.

" Feel about me ?"

" Yes, what's my feelings for you, how do I feel about you ?"

" You see me as a good friend, I hope ?"

" No, not a friend " Kayleigh faced the front again.

" Oh, I'm sorry you think like that "

" More than a friend, I love you too John "

Kayleigh sat for a few seconds but there was no comment forthcoming. 

" Did you hear m………." she said, turning.

" Yes, I did loud and clear"

" And ?"

" I've got it very wrong haven't I ?"

" You think ?"

" I never thought for a minute that ……."

" Really, you never suspected?"

" Never in a million years"

" And now you do know, what are you going to do?"

" That depends "

" On what ?"

" If you'll hear me out, and forgive me "

" I'll hear you out " John detected the dryness in that answer.

" I fell in love with you a while ago, but I love what we have friendship wise too much to chance putting my foot in it and spoiling it. I knew I would either have to tell you eventually and risk it, or…….." . John let the sentence hang.

" Run away to another store "

" Yes , to put it bluntly"

" Why tell Dave though ?"

" He knew I was troubled, and one night I asked him off the record what I should do ?"

" And dickwad was only too happy to tell you to forget me "

" No, he told me to grow a pair, to tell you in the car that night and deal with the consequences however it panned out "

" Why didn't you ?"

" Because I'm a coward "

" I don't believe that "

" It's true, I wouldn't have been able to cope if you had rejected me, or worse if I'd creeped you out, so I chose not to "

" If Dave hadn't let the cat out of the bag on the phone, I'd never have found out that the man of my dreams wants me like I want him, loves me like I love him, do you see now why I'm so angry ?"

" Sort of "

" When we were in there", Kayleigh nodded towards the restaurant " after you said that what Dave had said was true, I was on cloud nine, I, for a fleeting moment saw my dreams coming true, I was loved by a fabulous man, one who I trusted, and one I wanted to spend my life with, then just like that it was gone , when I realised you hadn't even considered my feelings, this was all about yours, you didn't even know how I felt, how I feel"

" I didn't want you running the gauntlet of ridicule that goes with dating your boss "

" You didn't want, see what I mean, you never even thought to tell me and let me decide John, let me choose if you were worth it, if we, me and you were worth it "

" Maybe I was afraid of the answer ?"

" Only one way to find out isn't there ?"

" Ask you ?"

" Yes, ask me, or at least tell me properly how you feel"

John reached across and gently turned Kayleigh's head towards him.

" I love you Kayleigh Kitson, and I have for a while"

" And I love you Johnathan Redmond "

" So what do we do now ?"

" Really ?"

" Oh right " John leant forwards and puckered up.

" No, not that " Kayleigh smiled for the first time in a while, or so it seemed to John.

" What then ?"

" Jesus, John you're hard work, to worry about what's said about us when we're dating we would have to be dating wouldn't we ?"

" Aye "

" So ?" Kayleigh smiled again.

" Sooo?" John shrugged.

" How thick are you ?" Kayleigh was close to exasperation. 

" Eh ?" 

" Ask me out you big idiot "

" Oh right, I see, to comment on our dating we would have to be dating, got you. ".John tapped the side of his nose and winked.

" Well then ask me "

" Kayleigh would you consider going out wi…..?"

" Yes, I'd love to Johnathan "

" Good , I mean that's fantastic "

" Okay, you can now then "

" Eh, I can now what ?"

" God give me strength" Kayleigh grabbed John and kissed him.

" Oh that now " he said grinning as he came up for breath.

" I'm sorry for what happened Kayleigh, and I promise that I'll never hurt you again "

" You will, but I know it won't be deliberate "

" God, to think I was seriously thinking about walking away from you, from this " 

" You're definitely not now are you ?"

" Of course not, wild horses couldn't separate me from you now babe, not ever, you believe me don't you ?"

" If you say you mean it, then that's good enough for me John, I trust you "

They had a second more relaxed kiss, John felt Kayleigh fidgeting, he chanced to open his eyes, he saw her looking at the radio display, suddenly he heard a ringtone, he pulled away from Kayleigh just as the call was answered. She nodded towards the display, John recognised the number.

" Hello John, did you forget something?"

" Hi Dave, no I didn't, look don't speak to head office for me, I've had a change of heart"

" And ?"

" I took your first bit of advice, I told her, and it's fine "

" I knew it would be, I'm not a total moron John, I knew she felt for you, I'm glad for you, seriously"

" Thanks Dave"

" Bye John see you on monday "

" Bye Dave "

" Wait John …"

" Aye Dave ?"

" Bye Kayleigh love " Dave chuckled.

" Bye bye Mister Thompson "

" You didn't think I believed that road rage garbage did you, ah didnae come up the Clyde on a banana boat pal, see you both on monday, be good eh ?" 

Kayleigh ended the call.

" So, what will we do now ?" John asked as he squeezed Kayleigh's hand.

" You're going to drop me at Mandy's, then you're going to drive home "

" Oh, alright if that's how you want it " John was slightly taken aback .

" Then when you're showered and changed, you'll come back and pick me up and take me to dinner"

" Okay, that sounds nice "

" Then we'll go to yours and have a serious chat about us, okay ?"

" Sounds like an idyllic evening to me "

" Good, me too "

" I honestly love you Kayleigh, and I'll never be able to apologise enough for earlier"

" Let's look to the future John, draw a line under today, start our life together from now eh ?"

" Yea, from now "

" Where will we go ?"

" Indian or Chinese ? " John suggested.

" You pick John"

" Okay Indian it is "

" Pick again "

" Chinese ?"

" Good choice John " 

Kayleigh looked out the side window and smiled, her first choice tonight was Indian too, but John had just passed his first test. She knew she was destined to be happy at last, she just knew it.


End file.
